


Awoken

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Hermione was at work minding her own business when a charming stranger makes an impression, but is everything as it seems?





	Awoken

She was captivated; the man in front of her was a god. A beautiful example of man at his most attractive and she shouldn’t be looking.

Hermione Malfoy found that she didn’t care. He was bewitching. Oh, and shit! He was coming over.

“Good afternoon, do you have this book in paperback? I’m travelling you see and it’s much easier to carry something like this when it’s a bit lighter.”

His voice was like velvet. She was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. She could have cursed herself with the words that followed, flowing from her mouth uncontrollably.

“I could show you a spell, which means you’d never have to worry about weight or size of the bag you were carrying!”

“Yeah?” The handsome young man smiled. “That would be great; I’ve never been good at charm work! I’m more of a tussle with dragons and hit a Bludger type of guy, more hands on,” he smirked.

That smirk, reminded her so much of her husband. It was almost creepy how similar it was; in fact, she could almost be looking at her husband.

Before Hermione could ask another question, he was speaking again.

“How about a coffee after you finish work? I’m here all day, on business at Gringotts.”

“Err…” Hermione faltered.

“How about five pm at Spells Coffee Shop?” Hermione managed a mute nod and he grinned.

“See you then.” He walked out of the shop before Hermione could make another sound.

Like a flash, coherent thought returned to her and she wondered what the hell she had just done.

\------------------------------------

Scorpius Malfoy was on a high, despite his reason for being in Wizarding London. He had a good reason to be here, even if it wasn’t entirely rational. He had left England when he was a baby with his mother. He had never once met his father despite his requests. He ended up only ever listening to his mother explain what a terrible wizard he had been. A Death Eater she had told him.

It was true, but not in the way his mother had painted it to him. At twenty-five he was no longer as naïve and influenced by his conniving mother. He had got in contact with his paternal grandfather and built a relationship with him. He had been given a Time-Turner by his grandfather for his twenty-fifth birthday. Whilst it had been meant as more an ornamental gift, disused and unworking, it hadn’t stayed that way for long.

Scorpius was clever, very clever and had managed to get it working within a couple of months.

He had now gone back twenty years into the past to try and find the father he never knew. He had died young and he was determined to find out more about his life after his mother had left him.

He hadn’t counted for how close he might actually get to that life.

\--------------------------------------

Hermione wasn’t entirely sure what had come over her given the circumstances but there was something about this man. She was drawn to him and she didn’t know why.

She arrived at Spells Coffee Shop and before she could find some common sense, pushed open the door and walked in.

Her eyes sought him out straight away, he commanded attention in the room and she couldn’t help but notice the other young witches eyeing him up.

Before she could turn and run he spotted her and stood up to greet her.

\-------------------------------------------

They spent an hour talking about everything and anything and none of it of any importance. Hermione taught him the spell and they laughed at his abysmal attempts, he told her some of his dragon tales and he asked how long she had worked at Flourish and Blotts. She told him it had only been a little while and nothing more.

During this time his hands had crept closer to hers across their table and slowly his fingers brushed against hers. Short swift caresses were followed by her leg finding his under the table and rubbing against it gently. 

Their talking slowed and was replaced by smouldering looks as her foot found his crotch.

Suddenly he stood and grabbed her hand, throwing a few too many Galleons on the table and pulled her out of the door and around into the alleyway that stood opposite.

\------------------------------------------

Hermione moaned as she found her back against the wall and soft full lips against her neck.

“I want you,” he whispered between feverish kisses, “let me take you to my hotel.”

She was so aroused and alive under his ministrations that she quickly agreed, “Yes, yes take me.”

The blond needed no further agreement as he Apparated them away.

\--------------------------------------------

Hermione barely took in their surroundings but felt the plush bed give way to their bodies as they fell onto it.

He was beautiful. There was no denying it. It was then she realised she didn’t even know his name.

Before she could ask he was kissing her again and she was lost to incoherent thought.

\----------------------------------------------

He decided he would worship this beauty who was currently writhing underneath him in a state of half dress.

He dotted kisses across her bra-covered breasts before gently pulling the cups down to reveal her perfectly peaked nipples to him. 

Her moans were like music to his ears, “That’s right baby, let me know how you are feeling.”

He moved quickly, not letting her time to think but only feel.

All too soon, he was pushing inside of her and fighting her soft velvet walls in an attempt not to end too soon.

He could hardly hold on but somehow, he managed to withhold his release and make love to this goddess.

When he did climax, it tore from his body with a yell that he was surprised the whole of London didn’t hear.

He collapsed on top of her and soon they both dozed off.

\---------------------------------

Hermione awoke all too soon and it took her a few minutes to realise where she was.

Shit she was in a hotel room, with a man whose name she didn’t even know. How could she have been this careless, this stupid? 

`Draco, what on earth would he think?’

She had cheated on her husband with a complete a stranger. A husband she loved with all her heart.

The guilt was undeniable.

She shifted away from the blond whose arms were draped around her, but as she did her movement caused him to stir.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He mumbled sleepily.

“I need to leave…”

\------------------------------------

No way was she leaving. He hadn’t had his fill of her yet, they had made love but now he wanted sex, just raw, hot and heavy sex.

She had managed to escape his hold and he watched her naked backside bend to pick up her knickers he had torn off and discarded last night.

He moved quickly, like a panther and before she even realised it, he was behind her, guiding her to turn and face him. 

His hands rested on her hips as she stared up at him, looking like a rabbit caught in some headlights.

“Don’t leave, enjoy the night. Why can’t we just live life with no consequences? Just for the night?” he continued.

“Brush that sleep from your eyes, I don’t want to miss a second of this night with you.”

He saw the battle in her eyes, but knew he had her with his next words.

“It only gets better if we want it to. Let me show you.”

He barely acknowledged the agreement in her eyes before he had backed her against the table in the room, her legs buckled beneath her and she was sat naked in front of him, her legs wrapped around him in no time and he took her again and again and again.

He was in heaven. He didn’t even hear her when she cried out a name that wasn’t his, but his father’s.

\-----------------------------------------

Hermione Malfoy stumbled through the front doors of Malfoy Manor, her body ached and she was sore in places she never knew could be so sore from sex.

She waited for the fallout but none came. She was alone. 

She wandered through the house she now called home, it was still cold and dark in here and she still had nightmares about what had happened in the drawing room.

Draco had locked that room when she had moved in and it was still locked to this day, never used.

She carried herself through the halls, calling out for Draco but he wasn’t here.

Suddenly she felt her wards breach and she turned and her father in law stood before her.

“Where have you been? We have been worried sick.”

\---------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy looked at the woman before him. She was a mess. Where had she been all night?

“I… I was with another man; Lucius and I’m not sure Draco will forgive me. I can’t quite believe I did it myself. Where is Draco, Lucius? I need to speak with him now. I need to make this right.”

His daughter in law was working herself up into a state and whilst he was surprised to hear where she had been, he was more worried by her constant requests for her husband.

“Hermione, my love come on let’s get you cleaned up, I’ll call Ginny for you, and she can come and help you.”

“No Lucius,” he glimpsed a part of the old Hermione struggling to get out, “I want my husband now. Take me to Draco.”

“Hermione…” Lucius’ voice broke as he had to break the news to her again, she had been told numerous times over the last year, “Draco is dead. He died a year ago.”

Lucius watched as realisation came over her face and she collapsed to the floor sobbing. Her mind kept blanking Draco’s death out.

But maybe, just maybe this man, whoever he was may have helped her in some way. Hermione Malfoy needed to move on and regain her life.

Lucius helped her to her bedroom and tucked her up and left her to recover. Just as he shut her bedroom door he heard the doorbell ring.

\-----------------------------------------

Scorpius Malfoy was finally here, stood outside the house that his father lived in. it was now or never, had had put it off long enough, of course he couldn’t deny his distraction had been welcome in more ways than one.

He rang the bell and waited.

The door opened and there stood his grandfather, the same grandfather who twenty years in the future gave him the Time-Turner that had brought him here.

“Yes? What can I do for you?”

“Lucius Malfoy?”

“Yes, that’s me. What do you want?”

“I’m here to see Draco Malfoy.”

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“No, sir. If this is a bad time I can come back.”

“Draco Malfoy is dead my dear boy. Where have you been not to know this?”

“What? No, he can’t be. My calculations were just right; he shouldn’t be dead for another few months. What’s the date?”

‘The Time-Turner must have a glitch,’ he thought nearly missing his younger grandfather’s curse.

“Who the fuck are you?” Lucius was losing his temper with this jumped up little shit.

“I’m Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, from the future,” he said as he brought out his Time-Turner.

\-----------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke in more recognisable surroundings. She was home in her bed.

She thought about what had happened last night. The man had been charming and had resembled Draco. She knew that’s why she had lost control and allowed herself to do something so reckless.

She was grieving for her husband and their lost life. She had been going through life in a daze.

Last night had awoken her from it however. This time Lucius’ words had sunk in. Draco was dead. He wasn’t coming back and he would hate to see her like this.

She pulled back the covers and tugged off her clothes from the night before and pulled on some shorts and a vest top and headed for the kitchen.

She walked down the stairs and suddenly heard voices. Lucius was obviously still here and had probably called the Potters to try and make sense of her.

She pushed open the door and was shocked by what she saw. There stood the man she had been with yesterday, in all his handsome glory.

“Ah Hermione,” Lucius spoke up as he realised she was here. 

She locked eyes with the man who had paled considerably at the mention of her name.

“This is Scorpius, Draco’s son from the future, Scorpius this is Hermione Malfoy, Draco’s wife.”

She didn’t hear anymore, didn’t hear Lucius explain what had happened, how it happened or what it meant, she couldn’t comprehend it.

She had slept with Draco’s son.

The ground had never appeared as welcoming as it did when she blacked out and hurtled towards it.

Fin


End file.
